


Our Little Team

by Kabu_Tops



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nessa and Milo are established to be 25 here but im just spitballing, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Theres alot of kissing too because I'm weak, Threesome - F/M/M, casual threesome, let alone a threesome, let alone a weird pairing threesome, let alone smut, listen i've never written fanfiction, so not to toot my own horn but i think i deserve some credit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabu_Tops/pseuds/Kabu_Tops
Summary: Kabu knows that Nessa and Milo are fucking. What he doesn't know is they are interested in him as well.
Relationships: Kabu/Milo, Kabu/Milo/Nessa, Kabu/Nessa, Nessa/Milo
Kudos: 139





	Our Little Team

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with a small crumb of plot but ngl I barely focused on that.
> 
> I am a connoisseur of only the weirdest pairings and ships and thinking of these three made me finally write something. They just stand out out of the gym leaders as this little squad, especially at that midway point of the game where they see you off when you beat Kabu's gym
> 
> As the tags say, I've literally never written fanfic or smut, and I haven't written creatively in years, so I hope this is passable :p

Kabu had known Milo and Nessa for around 5 years now, ever since they both inherited the position of leader from their mentors in the exact same year. As the first 3 leaders of the gym challenge, who saw more traffic and had more battles than the other leaders, they had grown a massive sense of camaraderie, and considered themselves to be a unofficial team.

As the eldest of the three, Kabu had kind of become a new kind of mentor for the younger two, the three of them always training together, or sitting at meetings and dinners together and he had a massive soft side when it came to them, whereas other leaders, Raihan being the obvious example, were often met with his grumpy side.

It was this closeness that made it extremely obvious to Kabu, when something changed in the other two leaders dynamic that made them well, closer, and made him feel a bit of an outsider to their group.

Kabu wasn’t stupid. He knew they were young, still exploring themselves, and had that tense gravity that being rivals brought.

So, not to be crass, he knew they were fucking.

And lest he want to stop them, he was happy for them, by the by, but it didn’t stop him missing his protégées. Though he had to admit, their feeble attempt at keeping their relationship on the down low was extremely amusing. They must have thought he was deaf and blind to miss everything going on between them, from a hickey here, to some not-so-subtle teasing there. But the smell of sweat on them and the sex-mussed hair as they came out of the Motostoke changing room for training was a new one, and keeping a straight face as they badly tried to explain it away as them chasing an escaped Wooloo was extremely hard for him.

Though the main thing about this situation that Kabu found odd was them just not outright telling him they were in a relationship. They weren’t breaking any gym challenge rules, and he knew they were consenting, responsible adults, so it’s not like he’d berate them for it. He’s an old soul through everything, and he’d love to be happy for them.

A few weeks pass and opening ceremony for the gym challenge came and went, and as per tradition, Chairman Rose had invited all the gym leaders to a fancy dinner, at a Hullbury restaurant he had booked out for the night to give them some privacy. The Chairman attended for all of 15 minutes before being dragged away for some business emergency by Olena. He gave an vague, awkward apology, bowed, told the Leaders to order whatever they wanted, on him, before swiftly leaving as quickly as he arrived. Nothing unusual and the leaders were happy that they got to avoid Rose’s odd, eccentric presence, whilst simultaneously reaping the benefits of his wealth. Kabu shook his head. He’d gone on a single date with that man years prior, and even then it was clear Rose would never be able to have a comfortable social life. That was the nature of his job he guessed.

Kabu looked around at the other leaders as he ate. Raihan was making teasing jabs at Leon about something on his Rotom phone, Piers was showing Opal pictures of some girl, his sister he assumed, whilst Opal jabbered excitedly about the pink she saw. Melony was berating Gordie over table manners whilst the young man huffed, elbow on the table, pointedly avoiding eye contact, whilst Bea watched the two with a small smile. He wasn’t sure where Allister had gotten to, but it wasn’t unusual for the kid to just vanish.

Kabu’s eyes wondered to his little team, who were speaking in whispers, Milo’s cheeks blushing whilst Nessa gave a small laugh. Young love, Kabu wrote it off as. As the evening went on however, he noticed a lot glances from them going his way, and Milo’s cheeks burned more and more, as Nessa’s laughs rose higher in volume. Kabu distracted himself by helping Leon jab at Raihan’s ego, but every time his eyes joined either Milo’s or Nessa’s, he couldn’t help but catch how quickly they would snap their sight away.

Weird. It made Kabu feel so weird. He didn’t like feeling so awkward around the leaders that he felt closest to in their circle. He understood and it was weird for him to stay latched onto them when they had developed a relationship, but he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in his gut. He didn’t understand that feeling and he sure as hell didn’t like it.

With the dinner starting to wrap up, and the leader’s numbers dwindling down, Kabu was surprised when Milo grabbed his arm.

“Hey boss, uh, Nights still young and they’ve still got Rose’s card, me and Ness were wondering if you wanted to go to a side room and maybe, uh, have a few drinks, y’know, if you want?” Kabu looked up at Milo, his face still stained with a blush. The older man gave a small smile and nodded. Maybe he could finally get to the root of why the younger two were being so weird with him.

He said his final goodbyes to the other leaders, before the three of them slipped into the side room, a bar that was empty, bar a bartender.

They grabbed their drinks, the fire gym leader settling on a pint whilst the other two grabbed some sort of cocktails, one blue and one green, and sat at a circular table. It was weirdly awkward and Kabu hated it.

“So, are you two ready for your first challengers? There’s quite a few this year. Even Leon endorsed some kids this year” Kabu spoke, just wanting to break the silence more than anything. The other two gave a brief answer, clearly not caring much for that topic of conversation, which was odd. They were gym leaders for Arceus sake.

A few drinks later, Milo wrung his hands together anxiously before coughing, drawing the older man’s attention.

“So, Kabu, sir, you may or may of not noticed, but me and Nessa, we’re um, we’re-“ He gestured his hands in the air vaguely. Nessa looked at Milo’s hesitation with a pitying palm on her face. Kabu squinted.

“You’re in a relationship.” Kabu interrupted, taking a sip of his beer, shifting his gaze between the two. “I do have eyes, and you two are painfully obvious”

Both of their heads snapped to meet Kabu’s eyes clearly shocked. Then at once they both started interrupting him.

“We’re not- It’s not like that sir”

“Kabs, no, no, noooo we aren’t like that, not at all”

“Me and Ness aren’t really the types for serious-“

“-We are both waay too busy for that thing to ever”

“And like Wooloo don’t heard themselves y’know?”

They both nattered nonsense at him, Kabu not understanding anything as they spoke over each other. He placed his glass down and hushed them both with his hands. They silenced, looking at each other and looking back down at their drinks.

“So if you aren’t together, what is it? One of those friend sex types of things?” the older man inquired. “Raihan makes a point of telling me about his all the time” he grimaced.

Milo turned red, shrinking into his shoulders, whilst Nessa made a face and laughed, sipping her drink.

“You make it sound so dirty and gross when you put it like that, jeez old man” she giggled, looking into his eyes, “but yeah, we have a casual thing going on. We’d tell you if we were dating, Kab, but something like this it’s a little bit more, y’know” She motioned at Milo. If he were a Squirtle he’d of retracted home by now. “Embarrassing”

Kabu chuckled absently, “I get how that could be an embarrassing thing to explain, yes. I appreciate you telling me, I’m not going to lie, the two of you aren’t exactly subtle about it,” Milo gave a squeak, “but it’s nice of you two to let me know. As long as you’re being safe that is” He smirked. Nessa stuck a tongue out.

“Eww, we are 25 year old adults, we definitely do not need the basic sex talk from you” she grimaced. Kabu barked a laugh, teasing the two of them was extremely easy. “But… that’s not the only reason we wanted to talk to you, if you don’t mind us discussing this kind of thing with you, that is.”

Kabu froze. He really thought that was that, done and dusted. What more could their possibly be to talk about. He caught her eye, giving a nod for her to continue, sitting up in his chair a little more.

“Y’see Kabu, thing with the whole casual sex thing, we’ve been experimenting a lot recently and well… Milo you should probably ask, it was your idea” she grinned, Milo giving her a traitorous side-eye, and leaned forward.

Milo gulped “W-well sir, um, me and Ness were wondering if um maybe, you’d like, to like, join us? Onlyifyouwanttothatis”

Kabu watched as Milo blushed a furious red, giving his fire gym uniform a run for his money. The fire gym leader squinted as he slowly dissected the words in his head, at somewhat of a loss. His protégées had never done that to him before.

“We hope asking that doesn’t make things awkward, but the big guys really been pining for you Kabu, and honestly, you’re a seriously attractive guy, so I would definitely be down too” Nessa smiled, “No pressure, if you say no we can forget we ever asked. We’d hate to break apart our little team over some horniness”

Kabu was still processing this. The two young people in front of him... wanted to sleep… with him? He wasn’t instantly against the idea, but he was at a bit of a loss. “Why… why me exactly?”

Milo took a few sips of his drink for bravery before responding,

“Well, me and Ness have been doing this for a while, but I’ve only ever had sex with one guy before in my life, but I’ve never, y’know..”

“He’s never bottomed before” Nessa finished, Milo giving her a scandalized look. She stuck her tongue out again. “Plus he doesn’t stop talking about you, and like we’ve used toys before but it’s not the real thing, and we trust you so we thought you might like to help us out”

Kabu still hadn’t said anything. “I’m not against the idea or anything-“He started, and his heart melted as the other two’s faces lit up, “You’re both incredibly gorgeous people, I’d have to be stupid not to see that, but don’t you two think I’m a bit… old for you both? Surely someone like Leon or Raihan would be a better option?”

Milo let out his first laugh of the night, smiling in Kabu’s direction. “Kabu, with all due respect, you are extremely attractive”

“-and it’s not like we’re kids, it’s just a little age gap, who better to show Milo the ropes than someone with your sort of… experience” Nessa purred, shuffling her chair around the table to get closer to the older man, Milo echoing her movement until they were both against him. “Please Kabu?”

Kabu looked between the two younger people smiling up at him with a flirtatious look in their eyes, before threading a hand into his hair. He was half-mast just from their awkward flirting alone

“Arceus, I’m not going to pretend you need to convince me. It’s been a while on my end. I’m definitely getting away with something here though” He smirked before placing a hand onto Milo’s cheek, the grass leader looking at him with a blush, a smile, and a twinkle of want, before he angled his head to catch the grass leaders mouth in a gentle kiss. He broke away, looking at the fire in Milo’s eyes he’s only seen in battle, before being pulled suddenly in the opposite way and getting caught in a kiss from Nessa, who broke it with a toothy grin.

“Shall we take this back to my place?”

***

Kabu and Milo burst through the bedroom door and pushed the larger man down on the bed with one hand, whilst Nessa behind him tugged his big coat off of the other. He pressed kisses into the man’s mouth, feeling the grass gym leader smile into it, shyly opening his lips and licking into Kabu’s. Nessa by now had thrown his coat to the ground, and leaned forward onto his back, breasts squishing gently on his shoulder blade as she lapped at his collar bone. She reached around to grab Kabu by his chin, turning him back to her and bit a kiss at smooch-wrecked lips, Milo looking up with a blush, before looking down as the fire type leader moved his hand under Milo’s shirt, tugging it desperately over his stomach and torso, revealing his work-hardened abs. 

“Y-you really move fast there Mr Kabu” Milo breathed, aiding the man in pulling the shirt over his head. Kabu broke the kiss with the girl, raising an eyebrow and letting out a rare grin at the third.

“I thought I was the one meant to be keeping up with you kids. Looks like I do have some things to teach you still after all”

Nessa laughed “Ew, please don’t call us kids” before biting his neck, his hand snaking up to grope at her breast in return.

“No no, you definitely aren’t kids. And you’re probably going to be the death of me” Kabu groaned, Milo reaching from his place on the bed to strip Kabu of his polo and undershirt in return. Milo gasped causing Nessa to look up and join him in his surprise.

Up the length of Kabu’s arm was a dazzling orange Centiskorch tattoo snaking its way down his arm from his bicep to where his sports thermal would normally end. Kabu looked down at where they were ogling before looking back and forth between the twos impressed faces. He smirked _proudly_

“Damn Kab, never took you for the type” _Nessa purred_ , “I thought that kind of thing was taboo in Hoenn…What made you go for that?”. She rubbed at his bicep whilst Milo just blushed a smile, a hand covering his mouth, but his eyes twinkling with admiration.

“Got it when I became a gym leader over here when I decided Centiskorch would be a main stay of my team. Gym officials made me cover it the second they saw it though. Bastards”

Nessa laughed, her arms moved up his shoulder and down to his torso, ghosting a nipple with a manicured nail whilst her arms trailed down Kabu’s hair speckled body, Milo resumed his assault on the older man’s mouth, muffling his moans as Kabu gripped his hair and pulled. His eyes snapped to the girl as she began idly rubbing at his thigh, before making eye contact with him and moving her hand to the tent in his shorts. Kabu rolled his head back and groaned into Milo’s mouth, the grass leader’s eyes flicking down to Nessa’s hand, as she lazily pulled the red and white shorts down, taking his full length into her hand, stroking up and down the thick cock, and biting bruises into his shoulder. _Of course the old man would go commando._

“Not bad, not bad at all...” she hummed. The younger man moved down Kabu’s body suddenly to join her hand at his crotch, Nessa moving her hand away to rustle Milos’s long hair. “Go get him, short stuff”

She took a step back as Milo motioned for the older man to sit down on the edge of the bed, himself kneeling at the floor between his feet, and began licking thick stripes up the length of his cock, lathering his tongue over the tip to taste the pre cum that had already dribbled to the surface, before taking the length into his mouth with an enthusiastic suck. Kabu let out another groan, placing a gentle, encouraging hand on the peach hair in his lap. Milo may of not had a lot of experience, but he was definitely enthusiastic, putting his whole upper body into his movements.

Kabu’s head turning to the girl who was leant cross armed on his shoulder, grinning down at her friend at work. Kabu rolled his head to lean against her, snapping a look down at her and seeing her still in full uniform.

“Nessa, I know no matter how I phrase it this will sound odd coming from me, but you are far too dressed right now” he grumbled, Nessa letting out another laugh as she pulled her sport tank deftly over her head, stretching her abs and arching her tits into Kabu’s face as she did so. 

“I assume these are what you are after, dirty old man?” she began to tease, cut short by his mouth sucking on the nipple closest to him, his hand giving a quick pinch to the other. Nessa moaned, her hand coming to grip at Kabu’s salt and pepper hair, watching him suck the flesh at the top of her breast, leaving a bruise, which he deliberated with a smirk. She let a hand wonder into her own shorts and sighed. She was absolutely drenched with need, and she used her own slick to toy with her clit with little determined circles, letting out a breathy “ _Fuck_ ”. Kabu eyes flicked up at her with thought, before he leant backwards, his back on the bed, Milo chasing after his cock slightly as he shifted, sucking right back on with a _pop_.

“You look like you could use a _sit down_ ,” Kabu suggested, motioning a hand toward her. Nessa looked at him for a moment before suddenly smiling. She slipped out of her shorts with ease, before clambering onto the bed, slipping a leg over the other side of the older man’s neck. “You think you’re so smooth, but that was absolutely awful, asshole” She giggled, letting a hand rub the side of the fire gym leader’s face. “Yeah I know. Someone’s got to crack the tension and that’s a heavy burden to bear” he smiled, whilst she was re-positioning herself, so that her pussy was directly above Kabu’s grin. She was glistening, slightly shaven and absolutely beautiful, her thighs thick in his peripheral and her mouth worrying her thumb as she looked down with anticipation. He looked forward at the job at hand. _Truly an honor,_ he mused, arms resting on her hips, thumbs splayed on her pubic bone

He wasted no time, arching his neck to bury his face into her mound, whilst simultaneously pulling her down, lapping at her core, ripping a moan from her throat.

Her and Milo had a thing going for a while, but Kabu? The man really knew what he was doing. He pressed deep kisses and sucks into her clit, whilst another hand snuck around to massage absentmindedly at her plump ass, his fingers trailing down back to her pussy, and inserting his middle one into the awaiting hole there.

Nessa squealed and turned her head to look down at Milo. The guy’s brow was furrowed and he was worshiping Kabu’s dick like his life depended on it, drool decorating his chin as his shoulder making small movements, clearly rutting against his own hand in desperation. Nessa thought about how his blush made his freckles stand out even more. That boy was _such a cutie_.

“You should feel his mouth Mi, it’s so fucking good, but fuck, I bet his cock tastes amazing too” Nessa buzzed, meeting Milos eyes as they drifted open. He looked at Kabu’s tongue dipping into her as she ground down on the older man’s face, making the younger erupt a whine. He let his hand take over his ministrations Kabu’s cock, leaning his elbow on the bed as he dreamily gazed up at the other two.

“As awesome as this is, I really don’t think I’m going to last much longer, and I really want to feel his cock inside me” Milo spoke breathlessly. Kabu pushed Nessa upward slightly, shifting his head to the side to smile at the younger man.

“Why don’t you show me what I’m working with then?”

Milo swallowed, and stood from his position on the floor, stepping out of his shorts, his cock bouncing with a _fwap_ against his stomach. He shucked his socks off and crawled onto the bed, Nessa unmounted Kabu’s face, placing a quick kiss to the side of his mouth and grinning in anticipation whilst Kabu watched. Milo crossed his arms, and buried his face in the muscle, his ass arched into the air and what Kabu saw nearly gave the poor man a heart attack.

Stuffed into the younger man’s ass was a butt plug, with a green gem gaudily decorating its hilt.

The room was silent for a moment, Kabu full on flinched into place because _sweet Arceus fuck_ , he didn’t imagine that coming from the boy. He definitely felt himself get harder. Nessa suddenly cackled full-bodily, breaking the tension in the air, whilst Milo buried his face further into the mattress, with a muffled “It was Ness’ idea”

“I thought it would save time, not like we haven’t played with this sort of thing before” she chuckled, punching Kabu lightly in the arm. “You’re welcome boss man, made this _snack_ just for you, _enjoy~”_

So they knew he would say yes. Of course they did. _And Milo had gone the whole opening ceremony and dinner and drinks with -that- inside of him_?

Kabu coughed delicately into his hand.

“You _bastards_ will be the death of me”

Nessa smirked and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. The older man teased his hand down Milo’s spine, producing a full body shudder from the younger. He pushed his palms into the globes of Milos’s ass, spreading him, watching him tense against the plug with a stuttering groan. “Please.. Please Kabu, _I need it so badly_ ” and _fuck, Nessa definitely told him to say that_ , but it enticed Kabu to drift his hand over the plug, gripping its edge and slowly pulling it out, placing it to the side.

Milo let out a full bodied _whimper_ as he was emptied, his hole twitching and tensing with need.

“Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous” the older man encouraged. Milo just whimpered more.

_It was definitely go time. Time for action._

“Where’s your lube?” Kabu inquired, Nessa hopped off to her bedside table, grabbing out a small bottle of lube and a condom, throwing it into Kabu’s ready catch. Kabu murmured thanks, pinching and rolling the condom deftly on his cock. He squeezed the lube onto his palm, warming it between both hands, before slicking at Milo’s entrance, teasingly inserting one of his fingers. Milo let out a trail of moans as Kabu fucked into the hole with his experienced touch, testing the stretch. Nessa watched with a Cheshire grin from her spot at Kabu’s shoulder, clearly happy for her friend getting his world rocked. _So glad Milo talked me into this._ She thought. _Kinky bastard has so many good ideas in there._

Kabu turned to her, breaking her from her haze.

“Nessa, you move in front of him and get him going, then I’ll start _fucking_ him when I think he’s good to go” Nessa gave an eager two finger salute at his order, licking her lips at the sound of a swear from Kabu’s mouth. She shuffled with grace to sit legs spread in front of Milo, her back comfortably at the pillows. She leaned over into the bedside table again, pulling out another condom and bit the wrapper, spitting the foil and pulling it free. She put a hand against the peach haired boys face rubbing at his freckles, whilst the other hand put the condom onto his thick length. “You still good to go, Mi?” She questioned, his eyes looked down glassily into hers.

“I think if I stopped now, my dick would actually fall off Ness” he smiled, making Nessa giggle before smooching his forehead, then leaning back to bounce against the pillows.

“Rock my world then, _Sunshine_ ”

Milo didn’t need to be told twice, rubbing his cock against her soaked lips and aching clit, catching his tip at her hole before slowly pushing into her. Her arms wrapped around the base of his neck, letting out a strangled moan as his sheathed all the way inside of her, filling her with his familiarity. He fucked forward into her with practiced ease, Kabu’s now three fingers refilling his ass with ever buck of his hips, but still just desiring to be filled more.

Kabu watched the two, clearly happy with their arrangement, pondering briefly about some thought before it flew away. He was jealous of their youth dammit, but now was not the time for that pity.

“You two are _breathtaking_ ” he purred, causing both younger adults to _whine_.

He withdrew his fingers from the grass leader’s hole, using both hands to lube his cock up with precision. He pressed his covered cock against his cleft, one hand lining himself up, whilst the other readied himself on Milo’s beautiful freckled shoulder blades. Milo’s back was so damn strong. _Gym leaders these days had no right being so utterly stunning_.

“You ready, Milo?” he asked into Milo’s ear, hoping to be heard over both Younger’s collective cries of pleasure.

“With all due respect sir, I think I was ready back at the pub” Milo breathlessly joked. Kabu barked a laugh, placing one hand on Milo’s waist and the other holding the base of his cock.

“You asked for it then” Kabu spoke, pushing the thick tip of his dick into Milo’s twitching rim. The younger man stalled his assault on Nessa to let out a wide eyed groan, as Kabu bit his lip to press forward inside that blissful pressure. It was an extremely tight fit and it felt so, so good _squeezing_ against him. He slowly, slowly pushed his hips forward, until what seemed like decades of pleasure went by until finally, his hips met Milo’s ass, completely bottoming out.

“Is that okay for you?” Kabu asked, voice somewhat wrecked with desire.

“Even better than okay, it feels way better than the toys,” Milo choked out, ”I just.. need you to go, I can take it”

Kabu _grinned_.

“That would be my pleasure”

Nessa smiled like a Meowth that got the Milcery, absentmindedly stroking her clit as she got a front row seat to the fucking faces the other two men were making. Kabu bit at the bulky shoulder in front of him as he withdrew before fucking right back into the younger man, evoking a loud moan from Milo, fucking him right back into the waiting girl below, filling her core with renewed pleasure as she released a gasp.

They all paused.

The stage was set.

She looked between the two of them, and groaned as Milo fucking _pulsed_ inside her. He was sweating hard and, damn, he wore it well.

“I love our little team”

Kabu’s expression shattered into a ready grin, his hands gripped harder at Milo’s hips, snapping his hips rhythmically into him, and just like that, he’d built a pattern for all three of them to feel good.

Every time he fucked into Milo, Milo would fuck hard into Nessa, and Milo, and screw Leon, because at this moment the grass leader was definitely the reigning champ in both their eyes. He took and gave to them both so well, enduring Kabu’s hard fucks, in and out, and held Nessa strong as she pulled herself up by her hands behind his neck, messily kissing at his mouth. Milo lapped at her tongue and into her mouth and kept rhythm instinctively through it all. He prided himself as a trainer and a farmer but hell, he was sure he’d never displayed so much coordination in all his life. Everything just felt too good. His body going primal to chase this sweet desire.

Kabu angled himself slightly, skillfully seeking that one spot inside of Milo, and when the younger cried out into Nessa’s mouth, he knew he had found it. His vigor renewed to brush against that spot inside, Milo begged a _harder_ , a catalyst to him pounding with all of his might, kneeling on the bed for strength in his re-position and gripping harder on his waist. The harder he fucked, the harder Milo tensed, and the better it felt for both of them. Milo broke the kiss, looking coyly over his shoulder into Kabu’s intense stare, subconsciously licking his lips as more moans passed through them.

“It feels so f-fucking good, Kabu, please please _harder_ I’m so f-fucking close, fuck,” Milo mindlessly begged, his eyes rolling back in utter pleasure. The older man’s eyes unfocused and shut as he sped his fucking tenfold, because maybe he was a dirty old man, he needed to hear more, and Milo obliged, spluttering out more curses with a too-sweet voice, and he was nonsensical at this point but he kept gasping out more **_pleases_ **and **_fuck's_ **and _**harder's.** Kid was such a pretty slut. _

Milo’s arousal-drunk face didn’t escape Nessa, and never hearing him _plead so prettily_ before _,_ the heat building in her core just too much, and it overloaded her nerves as she came with a messy _splatter_ over Milo’s cock, the waves hitting her with massive force. She tightened wondrously around Milo and he keened low in his throat, words completely teetered out as he plunged himself as deep as he could into the girl below as he came too, pressing a desperate bite into her mouth.

Both of them kissed with sweet, shaky afterglow, looking over Milo’s shoulder lovingly at the man behind, silently goading him to finish with them too, and fuck, if that wasn’t too much of a temptation for Kabu as he gave a final buck into Milo’s ass, balls giving a final slap against him as he unloaded, barking a groan of pleasure until the feeling subsided. He collapsed against Milo’s back, panting.

_Fuck_ , Kabu paused in his warmth _, maybe he was dead, because that definitely felt like heaven_

He cringed as he started peeling himself off of the grass-leader’s sticky, sweaty back .

_Maybe not_

_But at least he did a damn fine job._

His knees buckled momentarily before he assessed his squad. Nessa was breathing heavily, hair mussed and body faintly bruised; giving her little laughs as she rubbed Milo’s back. The peach haired man was definitely the most wrecked out the three of them, drenched in sweat, and having effort only to rip off the condom and toss it in a bin, before rolling down onto the bed next to Nessa, cuddling into his torso regardless of the sweat, and placed sweet kisses on his cheek.

Kabu carefully peeled the protection off of himself with a face and quickly threw it away. He looked over his shoulder unsure of himself, reaching Nessa’s gaze. _Had she always had those little hazel rings in her eyes?_

She looked up at Kabu and, with a smile that gently creased her cheek, made a small come hither gesture. Kabu joined them on the bed at Milo’s other side, Milo wrapping his arms around Kabu who accepted his sweaty fate, as all three fell into a post coital snuggled sleep.

Kabu may have felt he was too old for a lot of things, but fuck it; he never wanted to feel too old to hope for more of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, not sure I'll ever write again, but was fun to suddenly decide to do at 2am.
> 
> big shout of to Sword and Shield for finally, finally making me interested in the gym leaders of a game. Just.. *Lick smack* exquisite


End file.
